The Hangover
by xgleekx4lyfx09x
Summary: 6 boys in New York is a bad idea, especially when their best friend who is getting married goes missing ... Will they find him or will the wedding be called off? COMPLETED!
1. Start

**Hey Gleeks!**

**Well, I have another story for you**

**This is my first Sebastian/Santana story which I'm excited about :)**

**It's based off the awesome film **_Hangover_**, If you haven't watched it, WATCH IT!**

**It's a short story, about 5 chapters**

**So, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Start

"Alright" Blaine walked up to his best friend who was lent against a wall "What's going on, Smythe?"

"I need your help" Sebastian stood up straight and walked down the street of Westerville, Ohio.

"Why me?" Blaine groaned following him "You know I suck at helping people"

"Because Blainer, you're my best friend and I couldn't do this without you" Sebastian smiled as they stopped in front of the shop.

Blaine looked up and gasped "You're …" He looked at his best friend "You're really gonna do it?"

"Yep" Sebastian nodded smiling "I'm gonna ask her to marry me"

Blaine grinned wrapped his arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair "I'm proud of you dude"

"Get off me you goof" Sebastian pushed him and walked into the jewellers.

"I'm so planning your stag night"

Sebastian chuckled "She has to say _yes_ first"

"She will" Blaine nodded "You've been together nearly 6 years and she crazy about you"

"Thanks B" Sebastian smiled "Now help me find the perfect ring"

"That's what best friends are for" Blaine grinned and looked at the rings "What about that one?"

"Nope" Sebastian shaked his head and groaned "Why is this so hard?"

"If you remember, it took me 6 months to find the perfect one for Kurt"

"That's because he's a drama queen when it comes to fashion"

"True but you'll know when you can see it sitting on San's hand"

"I thought this would be easy"

Blaine patted his shoulder "I know just the thing" He smiled walking down the shop "Ally, my friend needs help looking for an engagement ring"

The woman behind the counter looked up and smiled big "If it isn't my favourite nephew"

"Hi Aunt Ally" Sebastian scratch the back of his neck smiling slightly "I forgot this was your shop"

"Sure you did Sebby" She smiled "Finally popping the question?"

"Yes he is" Blaine grinned.

"I know the perfect ring for her" She turned and walked into the back.

"That's your Aunt?" He looked at him.

"Yes" Sebastian nodded and sat on the stool "I didn't know you came here?"

"He did" Ally grinned walking back out "He was a lost puppy until I gave him the perfect ring"

"You sure did" Blaine smiled and sat on the other stool.

"These have just come in from Tiffany's" She placed the two boxes on the counter and opened them.

Sebastian picked both boxes up "They are beautiful"

Blaine looked over his shoulder "They are, which one?"

"I can't see it" Sebastian sighed putting them down back on the counter "What I am ..." He stopped and spotted a ring "Aunt Ally, can I see that one?" He pointed to it.

"Sure" Ally pulled it out and placed it on the cushion "This one is also from Tiffany's but not one of the newest ones"

"I don't care" He picked it up and smiled big "This is the one"

"I'll put it in a box for you" She smiled "Congratulations"

"This is really happening" Sebastian looked at his best friend.

"Yup" Blaine grinned "She'll love it dude"

* * *

"Why do I have to come to this?" Santana looked in the mirror as she fixed her red knee-length dress with a black belt around the middle.

"Because I want to show my beautiful girl off" Sebastian smiled wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"But it's a Warblers reunion"

"San, everyone will be bringing the partners" He rested his chin on her shoulder and pouted "Please"

"Stop it" She giggled nudging him "I wouldn't have got dressed up if I didn't want to come"

"You don't need to worry" He kissed her cheek "I love you"

"I love you too dork" She grinned "We better get going"

"Blaine is picking us up" He smiled walking over to his closet and opened it "Tie or no tie"

"Tie" She picked out the red tie and tied it around his neck then a phone beeped "Yours or mine?"

"Mine, I think" He pulled it out of his pocket "Blaine is here"

"Let's go then" She grinned and walked out.

"I'll meet you downstairs" He reacted up grabbing the box, took the ring out and quickly put it in his pocket then threw the box back in his closet.

"Seb, we're gonna be late!" Santana shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" Sebastian ran down the stairs smiling "Ready" He walked out after her and locked up the house.

"Come on Lovebirds!" Kurt shouted from the car.

"We're here Hummel" Santana grinned walking up the car and got into the back "Hey Hobbit"

"Hello Satan" Blaine smirked "Hey Bestie"

"Blainer" Sebastian chuckled climbing in and closed the door "Let's go"

"Who else will be there tonight?" Santana asked.

"Your stalkers" Blaine grinned.

"Not those two, they got on my nerves"

"They loved you too" Kurt chuckled.

"Who?" Sebastian looked at them.

"Our friends Wes and David" Blaine smiled turning down a street "They had a thing for San when she was evil"

"They graduated before you came to the school" Kurt nodded "When you first meet them, they are weird"

* * *

"Smythe!" The Warblers shouted in sync.

"Hey guys" Sebastian chuckled keeping his arm around his girlfriend.

"Oh my god! Santana!"

Santana hid behind her boyfriend and popped up over his shoulder "Stay"

Wes and David stopped "Hi" They smiled.

"We haven't met" Sebastian smiled holding out his hand "I'm Sebastian Smythe"

"David Thompson" He shaked his hand.

"Wes Montgomery" He nodded "Now can we get a hug from our girl"

Santana giggled standing back in her spot "Guys, Sebastian is my boyfriend, so back off"

"It's cool" David smiled grabbing her hand and hugged her tight "High School is over"

"Yeah, we've grown up" Wes joined the hug "We just missed the crazy Santana"

"I missed you guys too" Santana smiled.

Sebastian smiled walking over to his grinning best friend "What's up with you?"

"Nothing" Blaine chuckled grabbing a drink "When you asking her?"

Sebastian watched him have some of his drink then smirked "Tonight"

Blaine spat out the drink and started coughing "What!"

"Show is over guys" Sebastian chuckled as everyone looked at them "Your face"

"You're just a jerk" Blaine punched him in the arm "Where you joking?"

"Nope" Sebastian shaked his head watching his girl dance with the Warblers and smiled "I can't wait anymore"

"Break a leg buddy" Blaine patted his back and walked off.

* * *

"So, I'm finally getting the tour of Dalton" Santana smiled as they walked down the hall.

"Nope" Sebastian chuckled putting his arm around her shoulder "I'm taking you to a special place"

"Oh really?" She looked up at him "Where is it?"

"Just here" He smiled a little and gulped as he opened the door "After you"

She walked in just as two cellos started playing and smiled "Smooth Criminal"

"It was our first duet" He closed the doors behind him "And when I realized that I liked you"

"Really?" She turned around gasped to see him on one knee then music stopped "Seb ..."

"6 years ago, you walked into my life and turned it upside down" He smiled a little "We went from enemies to friends to lovers, which is still unreal that you picked me" He took a deep breath "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" He took the ring out of his pocket and looked at her "Santana Lopez, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She squealed and jumped into his arms as he stood up "Of course I will marry you"

He placed her back on the floor and slid the ring on her finger "I love you so much"

She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck "I love you too" She leant up and kissed him.

_"Woohooo!" _

They broke apart and looked at doors "Blaine!"

Blaine popped his head in smiling "Hi"

"Go away" Sebastian glared at him.

"Got it, Congrates guys!" Blaine grinned and closed the door.

* * *

**~1 Week Later~**

Sebastian walked into Lima Bean and walked over to his usual table "Hey" He smiled and sat down "What's up?"

"Your Stag Night" Blaine grinned.

"But instead it's a Stag Weekend" Nick smiled.

"I'm not going away for a weekend" Sebastian shaked his head "San won't like it"

"It'll be fun" Mike nodded.

"Here comes the planner now" Blaine grinned.

"Hello people" Puck grinned bringing over a chair and sat on it "Smythe, finally did it then?"

"I did Puckerman" Sebastian smiled "What's your plan?"

"Right, we go to New York for the weekend" Puck smiled "And bring out the fun Sebastian again"

"Hey, I'm fun" Sebastian glared at him.

"Not since you and Satan became a thing" Finn shaked his head.

"He's right Seb" Blaine nodded.

"Says the one who cancels plans when you've had a fight" Sebastian smirked.

"That was one time" Blaine glared at him.

"Alright you two" Mike chuckled "You're as bad as each other"

"Can we get onto the planning?" Puck looked at them.

"You do know I'm not getting married for another 6 months thanks to the wedding planner" Sebastian glared at his best friend.

"Not my fault he's booked up" Blaine grinned.

"Whatever" Puck smirked "We can still plan it"

* * *

**There you go!**

**Should I continue or not?**

**You decide!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. New York

**HEY! **

**Sorry for the wait, a load of things have being happening and I've had mega writers block**

**So, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

New York

**~6 Months Later~**

"Do you have to go Daddy?" Sebastian turned to see their pouting 4 year old adopted daughter Megan holding the bunny teddy they bought her ... a Month after they got engaged, since Santana can't have kids, they got the call after being on the list for 4 years and then they brought Megan home ... she has light brown curly hair and bright blue eyes.

"I do" He smiled a little walking over and picked her up "But I'll be back in two days"

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly "I'll miss you Daddy"

"I'll miss you too Princess" He kissed her head then he heard a car horn "Uncle Blaine is here" He grabbed his bag and walked out of the master bedroom with her in his arms and down the stairs.

"Come on sugarbug" Santana took their daughter "Daddy needs to go"

"I'm here" Kurt grinned walking through the door "And there is my favourite niece"

"Hi Uncle Kurt" Megan giggled.

"Bye Smythe" He pushed him towards the door.

"Hold it Hummel" Sebastian turned to glare at him before walking over to his family "Two days and we'll be a proper family"

"We sure will" Santana smiled leaning up and kissed him "I love you"

"I love you too" He smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek "Love you Princess"

"Love you too daddy" Megan smiled "Bye"

"See you soon" He turned and walked out then towards the car.

"Here he is" Blaine smiled big "Soon-to-be married man and already a Dad!"

Sebastian chuckled throwing his bag in the boot and jumped into the front "You're crazy"

"I know" Blaine grinned and drove off "We need to pick up Finn, Mike and Puck"

"Why does Puck need to come?" Nick groaned "I can't stand him"

"He is San's best friend and he's like a brother to her" Sebastian sighed "Believe me, he wouldn't be invited to wedding with he wasn't close to her"

"How's little Megs?" Blaine asked.

"You saw her last night" Sebastian chuckled "But she's fine, I wish I wasn't going away"

"Two days dude and you'll see them again" Nick patted his shoulder smiling.

* * *

"New York City!" The boys shouted as they drove through the city.

"This will be so much fun" Mike grinned "Right Seb?"

"Right" Sebastian nodded and pulled out his phone to see a text ... it was a picture of Santana and Megan smiling and used their hands to make a heart ... **_We miss you Daddy xxxx_**

"What you smiling at?" Nick looked over his shoulder "Don't you think it's weird she looks like you?"

"She doesn't" Sebastian shaked his head and texted his fiancé back ... _I miss you girls too, don't have too much fun while I'm gone ;) xxxx_

"We're here!" Puck grinned pulling into the car park and turned off the car "Welcome boys"

"The Empire?" Mike asked "Isn't that the most popular hotel in New York?"

"And it isn't cheap" Blaine sighed and jumped out followed by everyone else.

"Good job I know the owner" Puck smirked grabbing his stuff and walked towards the building.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Sebastian mumbled grabbing his bag and walked after him with his best friend.

"We'll be fine" Blaine chuckled walking into the hotel "Wow"

"Guys" Puck walked over to them smiling with another guy "This is my cousin Chuck, he's the owner of this place"

"Hey, I heard one of you is getting married" Chuck grinned.

"This one" Blaine nudged his best friend.

"We're staying in the VIP suit" Puck grinned.

"Dude, we can't afford that" Finn spoke up.

"It's on the house" Chuck smiled then walked off "Enjoy!"

"Let's go then" Sebastian walked towards the lift and pressed the button.

"Cheer up Smythe, we're gonna have fun" Puck grinned putting his arm around him.

"Get off me Puckerman" Sebastian snapped.

* * *

"Come on guys!" Mike shouted "We've not got all night"

"I'm here" Finn chuckled walking out of the bedroom "The besties are have a fight"

"You are not wearing hair gel" Sebastian walked out of the bathroom with a bottle in his hand.

"Come on" Blaine whined chasing after him.

"Nope, orders from Kurt, no helmet hair"

"It's not that bad" Blaine pouted.

"It is B" Nick grinned "Let's go"

"Where's Puck?" Mike looked around.

"Here" Puck grinned as the lift doors opened "Boys"

"Let's get this night started" Blaine grinned and darted into the lift dragging his best friend in.

"What have you drank?" Sebastian looked at him "Or ate"

"Lots of red vines!" Blaine pulled his tongue out which was fully red "See!"

"No more sugar for Blaine" Nick chuckled.

"Fine" Blaine crossed his arms pouting.

"We're here" Puck grinned walking out onto the rooftop.

"Why are we up here?" Finn asked.

"Because boys, this is where we are starting our night" Puck smiled grabbing the shot glasses which had red liquid in them and passed them out.

"Last time I had one of these, I was ill to two days" Sebastian sighed.

"It's Red!" Blaine grinned and held his up "To my best friend who is marrying an amazing girl"

"To New York and the best night of our lives" Nick held up his glass.

"To New York!" They all shouted and took the shots.

* * *

**~Next Morning~**

Blaine rolled over and groaned when he fell onto the floor then sat up rubbing his head. He grabbed his shirt and put it on before standing up then walked out of the room "Hello" He walked down the hall and opened the bathroom door to see a tiger "Tiger!" He screamed closing the door and ran down the suite and fell over something.

"Jeez dude, quiet" Finn groaned rubbing his eyes and sat up "How did I get on the floor?"

"I have no idea but there is a huge tiger in the bathroom" Blaine gulped "Where's the others?"

"Hi" Nick rubbed his eyes walking towards the bathroom and went in.

"3, 2, 1" Blaine covered his ears.

"Ahhhhh!" Nick screamed darting out and slammed the door shut leaning against it "What the hell is a tiger doing here?"

"We have no idea" Blaine rubbed his head "How much did we drink last night?"

"My head is killing me" Mike sighed sitting up on the sofa and looked around "What the hell happened last night?"

"Not got a clue" Nick shrugged "Where's Puck and Seb?"

"Good Morning Sunshines" Puck grinned walking in with a tray of coffees and handed them out.

"How are you so awake and not hung-over?" Blaine looked at him.

"Coffee" Puck shrugged "Where's the leading guy?"

"Properly sleeping" Finn said.

"I'll go and check" Blaine got up and walked towards his best friends room then knocked "Seb?" He opened the door to see it empty and the bed made "Guys, this room hasn't been touched"

"Where do you think he'll be?" Puck asked.

"I don't know Puck, it was your idea" Blaine snapped "I wish I never agreed to this"

"You didn't need to come"

"Don't start Puckerman" Blaine glared at him "My best friend is missing and none of us can remember what the hell happened last night"

"Alright, we'll go and look for him" Puck put his hands up and walked towards the lift "Meet you downstairs in 10" He stepped in and the doors closed.

Nick looked at his best friend "Where will he be?"

"I have no idea" Blaine sighed.

* * *

**Will they find him in time?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Memories

**Hey Gleeks!**

**I'm sorry for the wait!**

**I was trying to complete a story and it took long than I thought**

**But now its completed**

**I'll be completing this story too :(**

**Only 2 chapters left**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Memories

"Can any of you remember anything?" Mike sat back and winced "Ow"

"You alright?" Nick looked at him.

"My shoulder is killing me" Mike rubbed his shoulder and yelped "Jeez"

"What the hell have you do?" Puck asked.

"I don't know Puck" Mike glared at him "I don't remember what happened"

"Come here" Blaine sighed reacting over and pulled the back of his t-shirt down then started laughing.

"What?" Mike looked at him "What is it?"

"You have a tattoo" Blaine smirked "It says _Tina_"

"I thought you broke up with her two years ago" Finn chuckled.

"I did" Mike rubbed his hand over his face "I wish I knew how this happened"

"Erm Blaine" Nick said.

"What?" Blaine looked at him.

"Look at your hand"

Blaine looked down at his hand and froze "No" He shot up and checked his pockets "Kurt is going to kill me"

"No he won't" Puck shaked his head.

Blaine glared at him "I've lost my wedding ring Puck" He groaned "I'm so dead"

"We'll find it" Finn patted his shoulder and looked at his wrist confused "Why do I have a hospital band on?"

"I think we've got our first clue" Nick grinned.

* * *

They walked into Brooklyn Hospital Center and looked around.

"You're back" A nurse walked up to them.

"Did you see us last night?" Mike looked at her.

"Yeah, you was talking about a girl who you still loved " She smiled "Tess or something beginning with T"

"Tina" Blaine smirked then yelped "Ow"

"Shut it" Mike glared at him.

"Where's the cute guy who was with you last night?" The nurse asked.

"Sebastian was with us?" Nick looked at her.

"Yeah, going on about his daughter and he was wasted"

"Why was we here last night?" Finn asked "And why do I have a band on?"

"Oh, your friend was in a fight, you thought it was cool to have a band and wouldn't shut up until you got one" She sighed walking around the desk.

"Do you know where we came from?" Blaine asked.

"Try the Vibe, curly" She winked.

"Not your type, sorry" He smiled.

"Thanks for the help" Puck grinned and pushed them out.

* * *

"Where do you think he'll be?" Mike asked as they looked around the club.

"Excuse me" Nick walked up to the bar with the others.

The bartender looked up "Sorry, you're banned from here"

"What? Why?" Blaine asked.

"Ask your friend" He pointed to Puck.

Finn groaned "We're sorry for whatever he did"

"That's not going to pay for the damage"

"How much?" Mike asked.

"Three thousand"

"We'll get you the money, we promise" Puck yelped as he got pulled out "Ow!"

"We are not getting that money you are" Blaine glared at him "We'll meet you back here at eight, you've got six hours"

"Got it" Puck nodded and ran off.

"What now?" Nick asked.

"Back to the hotel to clear up the mess and try to find more clues" Blaine sighed.

* * *

"What we gonna do about the tiger?" Finn asked as they walked into their room.

"I forgot about that" Nick gulped "I'm not going near it"

"Me either" Blaine backed up "Go on Finn"

"Me?" Finn looked at them.

"Because you're taller" Mike grinned "Go on"

"I hate you all" Finn glared at them and walked towards the bathroom then slowly opened the door "Guys, it's gone"

"It can't be ..." They froze when they heard a growl.

"Please let that be someone's phone" Nick whispered.

Finn looked away from the door and froze when he saw the tiger "Guys, don't move"

"What do you think we're trying to do Finn" Mike glared at him "What do we do?"

"See!" Puck grinned walking in "I got it and with time left" He looked up and froze "When did that tiger get here?"

"Last night" Blaine gulped.

"So, that's the tiger that went missing from the Zoo"

"What!" They shouted then screamed when the tiger roared then they ran into one of the rooms.

"What do you mean a tiger is missing from the Zoo?" Nick looked at him.

Puck grabbed the remote and turned on the TV just as the news came on.

**_"Last night a group of kids broke into Manhattan Zoo and stole their new tiger Marley"_**

"They think kids stole it" Finn sighed "But it was us"

"At least we know it name" Blaine chuckled just as a phone rang "That's Sebastian's" He ran over and picked it up "It's Santana"

"Don't answer it" Nick spoke up.

"This is Satan we're talking about, she'll know something is wrong" Puck sighed as it stopped "Hopefully she doesn't ring back"

Blaine pulled his phone out as it started ringing "Nope, she rings mine" He took a deep breath and answered it "Hey San"

_"Blaine Devon Anderson, where the hell is Seb?"_

"He's sleeping"

_"Wake him"_

"No way, last time I did that, I ended up with a bald patch which took a month to grow back" He glared at the guys as they tried not to laugh.

_"He's okay, right?"_

"Promise"

_"See you later then" She hung up._

He sighed "We need to take that money and tiger back then find Sebastian, got it"

"Got it"

* * *

Blaine and Nick walked down the streets of New Yorkwhile the others tried to sneak the tiger back in.

"Think they'll do it?" Nick looked at him.

"This is Puck we're talking" Blaine chuckled "I still wanna know where my ring is"

"We'll find it" Nick smiled as they walked into the _Vibe_.

"There you go" Blaine put the money on the counter "Now, will you help us?"

The manager looked up and smiled "I'm Joe, How can I help you?"

"When we came in here last night was there six of us?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, the one with the mohawk and another guy who wasn't with you today, we started dancing on the tables and smashed our mirror wall"

Blaine sighed "Sorry about that, anything else?"

"Yes" Joe smiled pulling out something "I think this belongs to you"

"My ring" Blaine grinned taking it and putting it back on "Thank you so much"

"Next time don't throw it across the room and hit your friend in the face" Joe smiled "Hope you find your friend"

"Thanks again" Nick smiled.

"Thanks" Blaine nodded as they walked out "I started the fight with Seb"

Nick chuckled "Let's go back to the hotel"

* * *

**There you go!**

**Sorry it's not that good**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Found

**Hey Gleeks!**

**Here's the next one**

**The final chapter is next :(**

**This is gonna be a short one but the last one will be long**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Found

"And that was the easiest thing we've ever had to do" Puck grinned as he walked into a now clear room "Wow"

"You're welcome" Blaine yawned collapsing on the sofa "How did you get the tiger in?"

Finn chuckled "Mike's idea"

"It worked" Mike grinned "We acted like we found it then we got an reward for it"

"Seriously?" Nick looked at them "That's crazy"

"We know" Puck smiled jumping on the sofa "What happened at _Vibe_?"

"The manager said you and Seb were dancing on the tables then broke their mirror wall which explained the cost" Blaine nodded.

"You got your ring back" Finn smiled.

"Funny story that goes with that" Nick chuckled "He threw it across the room and hit Seb in the face which started the fight with a random"

"Nice dude" Puck patted him on the back "Where do you think he'll be?"

"I haven't got a ..." Blaine stopped when he remembered something "Central Park"

"What?" Mike looked at him confused.

"I know where he'll be" Blaine smiled getting up and darted to the lift.

* * *

"You really think he'll be here?" Finn asked as they walked through the park.

"Whenever he came to New York, he would come here" Nick smiled.

"He came here drunk, either in a bush somewhere or up a tree" Puck chuckled.

"Let's go and look" Mike said as they walked around the park and looked everywhere.

"We've looked everywhere" Finn sighed.

"Not everywhere" Blaine smiled and ran off.

"Blaine!" They shouted.

"C'mon" Blaine shouted back.

"He has too much energy for a little guy" Puck sighed as they ran after him.

Nick chuckled "Blaine, slow down"

"You know when said about trees before" Blaine looked at them.

"What about it?" Mike asked "Will he be up a tree?"

"Sebastian is scared of heights" Blaine chuckled "So, I'm guessing he'll be in the tallest tree in the park"

"And where is that?" Finn asked.

"This way" Blaine grinned as they walked across the park.

"Is that why he freaked out when we went to Six Flags?" Nick chuckled.

"Yep" Blaine nodded "He tries to be tough around Santana but he's a wimp"

Puck looked around and grinned when he saw something "Guys, look" He pointed over.

They looked over to a huge tree and something in the middle of it "Sebastian!" They ran over.

Sebastian looked down and grinned when he saw his friends "Guys, get me down now!"

"Nah, we'll keep you up there" Nick smirked "Since you love heights"

Sebastian glared at his best friend "You had to tell them"

Blaine shrugged "It helped us find you, we've been looking all day"

"Get me out of this thing"

"I'm coming up" Blaine sighed jumping up to a branch then climbed up the tree.

"Spider Blaine" Finn chuckled.

"B, stop shaking the tree!" Sebastian shouted.

"Chill out Smythe" Blaine smirked sitting on a branch "Hey there"

"This isn't funny" Sebastian glared at him "Why would I do this?"

"Not got a clue" Blaine shrugged "None of us remember anything but that black eye was because of me"

"You?"

"I threw my ring at you and you ended up in a fight with a guy"

Sebastian chuckled "Explains why I'm hurting everywhere"

"Nope" Nick shaked his head "That would be from the glass wall you and Puck broke in a club"

"Great" Sebastian sighed looking down and gulped "How do I get down?"

"Climb down" Blaine smirked.

"No way" Sebastian shaked his head.

"You'll have to get used to it, Megs loves climbing on everything" Finn chuckled.

"Move" Puck walked over with a ladder and put it against the tree "Smythe, you have five seconds to get down or I'm coming up"

"Like I'll trust you with a ladder Puckerman" Sebastian snapped.

"I'm coming down" Blaine chuckled jumping across to another branch and jumped off it.

"I'm staying here"

"Seb, it's eight o'clock and we've got an eight hour drive, that means we'll get there just as it starts" Nick sighed "Your choice"

Puck groaned and climbed up the tree then grabbed him.

"Puck!" Sebastian yelled closing his eyes tight "Put me down, now!"

"There" Puck smiled placing him on the ground "Big baby"

* * *

"I gotta say" Nick smiled as he drove across Verrazano-Narrows Bridge "Even though we can't remember anything, I had fun"

"Me too" Mike nodded.

"What you gonna do about the tattoo?" Finn asked.

"Tattoo?" Sebastian looked at them confused.

"Mike got a tattoo saying _Tina_" Blaine grinned.

"You should tell her dude" Finn pointed out "You were meant to be together"

Mike nodded "I'll think about it"

"Erm guys" Sebastian pulled out a key from his pocket "Why do I have a key with Marley on it?"

"That is a very long story" Blaine chuckled.

"You know what" Sebastian grinned throwing it out of the window "I don't wanna know"

* * *

**There you go guys!**

**Finale will be out soon**

**REVIEW!**


	5. End

**Hey gleeks!**

**Here's the finale :(**

**Thanks for sticking with me on updating it**

**This contains very funny moments plus the wedding :)**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

End

"Where the hell are they?" Santana paced up and down the room.

"None of them are answering" Jeff sighed.

"That's the last time they are going away for a weekend" Rachel sat down on the sofa.

"Mama" Megan looked at her "Is Daddy okay?"

"He will be sweetie" Kurt smiled kissing her head and got up "I'll go and see where they are" He walked towards the door just it opened and the guys ran in "Look who it is"

"We are so sorry" Puck sighed and looked at the bride "Sebastian is getting ready and will be there waiting for you"

"Can I go to Daddy?" Megan looked at them.

"I think he'll like that and you can calm Uncle Blaine down" Nick chuckled "C'mon"

"Yay" She squealed jumping up and ran out of the room.

"Is everything okay?" Santana looked at them.

Finn nodded "Perfect"

"We better go and get ready" Puck grinned "You Satan, get ready to become Mrs Smythe" He turned and walked out with the others.

"Does he seem off?" Quinn asked "He's not the usual hyper Noah"

"What ever happened, calm him down" Kurt chuckled and looked at his best friend "Now, let's get you ready"

* * *

Sebastian walked down the aisle in the backyard of his parents mansion "I always hated this place"

"Not only one who hated their parents house" Blaine chuckled as they stood in their spots "Ready for this?"

Sebastian nodded looking up and smiled when he saw his daughter skip down the aisle throwing rose petals.

"Mystic Megs" Blaine smiled.

"Uncle Curly" Megan stuck her tongue out at him and stood in her place.

Sebastian chuckled "You got told"

"Shut it" Blaine glared at him then looked up and gulped "The girls don't look happy"

Sebastian looked up to see the girls glaring at him "I have a feeling that San will be worse than them"

"Time to find out"

Santana smiled as she walked down the aisle and stood next to her soon-to-be husband "What happened to your face?" She whispered.

"It's a long story" Sebastian whispered.

"Welcome everyone to the celebration of Sebastian Duke Smythe and Santana Lola Lopez ..."

* * *

"So" Santana looked at him as they walked onto the dance floor for their first dance "What happened in New York?"

"I can't remember" Sebastian wrapped his arms around her "But I got in a fight"

"That explains the black eye" She giggled "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah" He smiled looking over at his best friends "I've got amazing friends"

"Did you just call Puck a friend" She looked at him.

"I did" He nodded "He's alright"

"I love you" She react up.

"I love you too" He smiled and kissed her.

"Mind if I cut in?" They broke apart to see Blaine smiling.

"Sure you can Hobbit" Santana smiled.

"I'll go and dance with Megs" Sebastian kissed her cheek before walking towards his daughter.

"How does it feel to be Mrs Smythe?" Blaine grinned taking her hand and spun her around.

"Unreal" Santana smiled "Thanks for looking after him"

"He's my best friend, I wouldn't let anything happen to him"

"It's crazy how we became best friends" She looked over at her husband and daughter laughing.

"You tamed the tiger" He chuckled "You're both amazing parents, Megan is lucky to have you both"

"Thanks Bee" She smiled then squealed as he spun her around then she found Nick in front of her "What is this?"

"Dancing with my favourite girl" Nick smiled.

"Please don't give me to Finn" She looked at him.

"He doesn't want to break your foot again" He chuckled "So, you'll have to deal with me"

"I can handle you, Warbler" She smiled.

* * *

"There's the married man!" Mike smiled walking over to him with the others.

"Shhh" Sebastian hissed looking down at his daughter who was asleep "She's just gone"

"When you going on your honeymoon?" Finn asked as he sat down.

"We're not" Sebastian shaked his head "We're going on family holiday in a couple of weeks, we can't leave Megs"

Blaine nodded "If you ever need someone to look after her, we're here"

"Totally" Nick nodded.

"What's happening with Tina?" Sebastian smirked.

"I don't know" Mike shrugged "We talked and we're going to meet up to talk about things"

"I hope everything goes okay" Nick smiled "Then maybe another stag night"

"No more" Sebastian shaked his head "Still recovering from this weekend"

"Guys!" Puck grinned running over "Look what I found!" He pulled out his iPad.

They jumped up "What's that?"

"Proof of what happened over the weekend"

They looked around for their partners.

"I'm worried" Blaine looked at them "I don't wanna know"

"C'mon Bee" Sebastian nudged him "It'll be fun"

"Let's see then" Finn grinned.

Puck put it up and showed the pictures "Oh"

"Ouch" Mike flinched.

"Oh wow" Nick gulped.

"Nice one Seb" Blaine chuckled nudging him.

"Let's not talk about this again" Sebastian looked at them "Agreed?"

"Agreed" They nodded.

* * *

**There it is**

**It's finally over :(**

**Thanks for reading**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
